The triangle of confusion
by Bablefisk
Summary: Harry Potter-Black moves to Forks as a music teacher. Edward is certain Harry is his mate and Jacob is pretty sure he imprinted on Harry. Harry is somewhat confused. ?*? Will only be three chapters
1. Edward

The triangle of confusion

AN: This is just an idea I got the other day. It's just three chapters, one with Edward, one with Jacob and one with Harry. It's all for fun:P

?*?*?*?*?

**Edward**

Edward was sitting in his room, letting his fingers fly over the piano, evicting lovely compositions of sound. He could clearly hear Esme cooing downstairs as she listened, and his brothers fighting in the back yard. His father has all ready left for work, and his sisters were probably fixing their nails or something the likes. This was the epitome of their lives, and sometimes Edward couldn't help but wish something could happen to take them out of the monotony. The rest of his family all had their chosen one, their mate, and knew that they would be spending eternity with said person. But Edward, he had no one, and finding that someone was his highest wish.

And hour later the five of them was stepping out of the Volvo in the school parking lot for their first day of school. They had been in Forks for a year now, and were still ogled as always, but at least people had stopped trying to ask him out. That was always the first that happened on every new school. The rumours would pend the school that he was the only single one, and therefore the one to approach. He hated it every time, although the faces and thoughts of said let down girl were always a little funny.

They split up for classes, listening to the students chattering about their summer, and hearing the new students nervous conversations. Edward had class with Alice first, then went off alone until lunch, and headed for their table once he got there. The room was buzzing with the talk of the new music teacher. The one they had the year before had retired, and the school had hired a young man to teach them. Edward could see him in several people's minds, and most of the girls were swooning over him. He could somewhat see what they were on about, he was attractive and according to some of the more rational people's minds, a rather good teacher.

_'Anything interesting?' _Jasper's thoughts were caught up by Edward, and he told them, in a volume no human could hear, about their new teacher. As Edward was the only one to take music class, the others wouldn't meet him.

Edward went off to class again, and it wasn't until the last class of the day he got to meet the new teacher. Edward had sat down at his usual seat in the back, and as he skimmed the thoughts of the students, the door to the classroom opened and a man walked in. He wasn't a very tall man, maybe 5'9, with black ebony hair that fell around his face in a controlled mess and green eyes that seemed to shine out behind black square glasses that fit his face rather nice. He wore dark jeans and a black t-shirt with an emerald green shirt over it buttoned half the way up. He looked to be maybe 25 and stopped in front of the class, leaning on the teachers desk in front and folding his arms over his chest.

"Welcome back to school. I am your new music teacher, Harry Potter-Black, but you can call me Mr. Black." They all said hello, and as Mr. Black started the class, the girls sighed and the boys looked awed and Edward almost couldn't help doing the same. The new teacher was beautiful. As Edward sat there staring at him, he almost forgot to act human. He tried to pinpoint the teachers thoughts, but was met with silence, and even as he opened his mind totally, there was coming nothing from where his teacher stood. It fascinated Edward something badly, and he felt a great need to find out the life and thoughts of Mr. Harry Potter-Black.

When the Cullens went home that afternoon, Edward couldn't help but miss his teacher's presence, and the more he thought about it, the more sure he got that there was something else behind all this, not a mere human who's thoughts were closed off to him. The next week Edward tried to talk to Mr. Black the most he could. It wasn't that hard, seeing as he loved to play the piano, and he felt himself getting more an more intrigued. At Friday, just as Edward was packing up and leaving the classroom with His Harry, as he affectionately called him in his mind, the later stopped in the door way and looked at him before speaking.

"You should go feed soon." Before he smiled and left the school without a glance back. Edward was shocked. His Harry knew what he was, and didn't seem disgusted in the least. And when Edward thought back he realised that Harry wouldn't flinch back at his cold skin, and didn't seem afraid of him as many were. This had to be a sign. He had to be his mate.

Edward continued to hang around his teacher as much as possible. He knew he couldn't drop a bomb like being the mate of a vampire without knowing him properly first, so he decided to wait and hang around him, and watch in the shadows when he couldn't. It wasn't so bad really, except when he managed to find out where he lived, it turned out that Harry had shutters so Edward couldn't watch him sleep.

His family wasn't so sure of this new found mate, and that bothered him some, but he didn't let it drag him down, and by Christmas he had decided to tell Harry. He felt he knew him well enough now, and went to his house the first day of the break. Maybe they could spend Christmas day together!

He rang the bell, and only seconds went by before a barefoot Harry opened the door. He was clearly surprised at Edward's presence there.

"Mr. Cullen! Can I help you?" Edward almost cringed at the name. He had tried to get Harry to call him Edward a long time, if only to be aloud to use Harry's first name, but Harry had told him no each time; it wasn't proper.

"Well... I was wondering if I could come in?" He looked at Harry with his most pleading eyes and sighed in relief when Harry opened the door for him, although it was a bit reluctant. When they didn't progress into the living room, but rather stayed in the hallway, Edward became a tad irritated as he wanted this to be nice, but he hid it deep down and started talking at the look he got from his teacher.

"Well, you see... I know you know that I'm a Vampire." At Harry's nod he continued. "You probably then also know that I only eat animals, a so called veggie vampire." Another nod. "Well, the thing is that we have mates. And I found mine. Your my mate." Edward smiled at Harry's shocked face. This hadn't been so bad.

?*?*?*?*?

Next Chapter: Jacob


	2. Jacob

**AN: **Wow... You guys really liked this one, thanks. I forgot to mention that this story is not betas, just so you know, and I apologise for any mistakes as I am not English.

**Jacob**

Jacob Black was out in his garage, fixing up his dads truck. He was wishing dearly for a car of his own, but as he was only 14 and couldn't really afford anything like that, he just had to wait, work for his dad and hope. His dad was inside with Charlie Swan watching a match on TV, and Jake could hear their cries of outrage and success through the door. It was a warm day on the reservation, one of the few they got, and Jake was lying shirtless under the car.

A couple of hours later, after the TV was off and a murmur of conversation could be heard through the door, Jake could faintly hear the phone ring and his dad picking it up. Twenty minutes later, a car parked in the front of the house, and Jake pulled himself out from under the car, wondering who it was as he didn't recognise the sound of the engine. He cleaned himself off and walked out of the garage as he heard the door open and his dad and Charlie welcoming whoever it was, just before his dad called out for him. He turned around the corner of the house, and was met with three men on the steps. The only one he didn't know was a 5'9 tall dark-haired man, maybe 25 with extremely green eyes beneath some classy glasses. The man smiled at him, and Jake couldn't help but smile back; the guy was gorgeous!

"Jacob, this is Harry Potter-Black, he's a distant relative form England. Harry, this is my son Jacob." Jake took the outstretched arm and shook it.

"Hi, nice to meet you." The British accent was clear in his voice, suggesting he had just left England.

"Likewise. How are we related?" The four of them walked into the house as they talked.

"Well, not in the normal way. My Godfather, Sirius Black, adopted me since my parents are dead, so it's mainly by name, but I wanted to visit you guys anyway and send greetings from Sirius. I think Sirius is your dads fourth or fifth cousin or something the like." For some reason that Jake couldn't really comprehend, he let out a sigh of relief when he heard that.

Harry stayed for dinner, and with an invitation and promise to come back if he wanted to, left for the evening. Jake wished he would come back soon. He was fun to talk to, especially for a grown up, and Jacob wanted to get to know him better.

Weeks went by, and Harry would stop by their place three-four times a week. Billy and Charlie would explain the games to Harry, as he had no idea about sports, Billy would tell him the old Quileute stories, which Harry soaked up like a sponge, and Jake would show him the most important things about fixing a car. He seemed to enjoy himself whenever he was with them, and Jake realised, after two weeks, that he had a serious crush on the older man. So he decided to get to know him better, and the more time they hung out, the more Jake fell for him. When after two months, it was discovered that Harry was in fact gay, Jake nearly fainted in relief.

A couple of weeks after that, Jake was starting to feel bad. He had a fever and had to have bed rest for several days. As the last of the illness seemed to leave him, a pain so extreme shot through him, and suddenly all the Quileute stories started to make sense. He was a werewolf.

After two weeks like this, with learning and getting used to the pack mentality, he could finally see Harry again, and he realised what Sam had meant about imprinting. He just knew it, then and there, that Harry was his mate.

Of course, with that revelation came the question on how to tell Harry. It wasn't the easiest thing to do, and the man was probably ten years older than him, which didn't exactly help. Jacob tried his best to act normal around Harry, and just get to know him better. He didn't think Harry was involved with someone, he remembered hearing some months earlier that Harry had told his dad about, but Jacob concluded that since they hadn't heard anything more about it, the guy was probably, and hopefully out of the picture.

When Christmas got closer, Jacob decided it was time to tell Harry. Billy had invited Harry to celebrate Christmas with them at the house and even though Harry hadn't said yes yet, Jacob hope they could celebrate together as mates.

Jacob talked to some friends he had at Forks High school and figured out when their last day before the holidays were. The day after he showed up at Harry's doorstep, having been there once before with his dad.

Harry opened the door and gave Jacob a smile that melted his bones. "Hi, Jake, what can I do for you?"

"Ehm, could I come in? I need to talk to you." Jacob bit his lip and looked at Harry nervously.

Harry looked a little concerned as he let Jake into the living room, and sat down on the arm of the couch. "Is something wrong?" The worry in Harry's voice made Jacob's heart beat heavy. His mate was worried about him!

"Not exactly, there's just something I have to tell you. You know the stories about our tribe?" At Harry's nod, he continued. "Well, they are true. Me, and two others in the tribe, are werewolfs." The only reaction Harry seemed to have was a slight widening of the eyes.

"Okay, I get that, but why are you telling me this?" His face was set in a frown, as if he knew Jake wasn't supposed to talk about it.

"Okay, you see, the thing is... we can imprint on someone, to find the perfect mate," Harry gave another nod of understanding. "and I've imprinted on you."

And then the door bell rang.


	3. Harry

AN: This is the last one.

?*?*?*?*?

**Harry**

Harry Potter was standing in the middle of the house he had rented. He didn't know he long he was going to stay in Forks, wanted to try things out first, and if it worked out he would buy a house later. He was just putting away the last of his things, and dropped down on the couch in front of him with a sigh. The Jet-lag was bothering him, and he was tired after the flight and unpacking things. And he missed Draco. He knew it would get better and that he would just have to work his way through it, but he still missed him dearly.

Harry forced himself up from the couch and tried to set his mind on something else. He had promised Sirius that he would head out to the Blacks in La Push, and he figured he might as well do that now. He made a quick call to Billy Black, who had been expecting him, and drove the car down to the reserve. He parked the car and turned of the engine, and as he stepped up the stairs to the front door, it opened and showed a dark skinned man in a wheelchair and Charlie Swan, who Harry had met when he moved there.

"Hi, you must be Billy, I'm Harry. And hi again Chief Swan," Harry held out his hand and Billy took it before Harry shook hands with Charlie as well.

"Sure is. Welcome to La Push. Hang on a second, and you'll get to meat my son. JACOB!" He called out towards the garage, and a teenager, maybe 14 or 15 came walking out. He had obviously been fixing at a car or something the like, as his naked torso had smudges of oil on it and an old rag hang out from his back pocket. He walked towards Harry with a smile and shook his outstretched hand.

"Jacob, this is Harry Potter-Black, he's a distant relative form England. Harry, this is my son Jacob."

"Hi, nice to meet you." Harry smiled at him again, he needed some friends here and even though none of them were his age, it was better than nothing.

"Likewise. How are we related?" The four of them walked into the house as they talked.

"Well, not in the normal way. My Godfather, Sirius Black, adopted me since my parents are dead, so it's mainly by name, but I wanted to visit you guys anyway and send greetings from Sirius. I think Sirius is your dads fourth or fifth cousin or something the like." Jacob seemed to sigh at that, but Harry couldn't really pick up on why.

Harry decided to stay for dinner and when he left he had an open invitation to come whenever he liked. Both Billy and Charlie were extremely friendly, and they were best friends, so Harry knew that if he wanted to know the Blacks, Charlie followed naturally. Jacob, or Jake as he insisted Harry call him, where a nice kid. He was a little hung up on things a fourteen year old boy would be, but it was refreshing, and he reminded Harry a little of his nine year old Godson back in England. Harry decided that he would try to visit them as much as possible, but for the rest of the weekend he needed to get ready for his first day.

Harry walked into his last class of the day. Everything had gone smoothly, even though he had gotten more than his share of winks and propositions. It had been an easy subject to teach for him, and he liked his co-workers, even if he was by far the youngest one. As he walked into the last class, he could see all the seats were full in this class as he leaned against his desk in front.

"Welcome back to school. I am your new music teacher, Harry Potter-Black, but you can call me Mr. Black." They all said hello back, and he started the class. He soon realised that there was one individual that wasn't particularly human. He had almost jumped when he felt someone try to penetrate his occlumency shields, and had started to observe the class. After a while, he realised it was a boy who looked to be seventeen, and that he was a vampire, but one who obviously didn't feed on humans. He decided that he had to keep an eye on this boy, one Edward Cullen, to see if he could figure it out.

When the class left, Mr. Cullen didn't seem to want to leave and Harry almost had to throw him out. By Friday, Harry had come to the conclusion that the Cullens, as their family was rather well known in Forks, had to be drinking animal blood instead of human, and that it explained their eyes. When he noticed that Mr. Cullen's eyes seemed darker when he was about to leave class, Harry stopped in door way next to his student and smiled at him.

"You should feed soon." Harry could almost see the tension leaving Mr. Cullen's shoulders and wondered what that was about, but soon forgot about it as he left the school.

The weeks went by, and Harry was happy in his new home. He kept visiting Billy and Jake several times a week and got to know them fairly well. When Billy told him the Quileute stories, Harry soaked it up like a sponge to tell Teddy, his Godson the next time he visited. Jake hang around him whenever he could, but Harry figured the boy just looked up to him. The only negative so far was one Edward Cullen. He had tried to corned Harry several times, and kept insisting on being called Edward. Harry reminded him every time that it wasn't proper as he was his teacher, and that if Mr. Cullen needed anything, he could ask in class. The young boy tried to get Harry to teach him to play, as if Harry didn't remember the first class where he had played fluently. It was getting rather annoying.

Christmas was coming up, and Harry couldn't wait to go to England and celebrate with his family. All his loved ones had agreed on Christmas eve together, followed by opening presents Christmas morning, and Harry missed them all dearly.

It was the day after school let out Harry got some surprise visitors. He was just packing up his bags when the doorbell rang, and he went to open it to find Jake standing there.

"Hi, Jake, what can I do for you?"

"Ehm, could I come in? I need to talk to you." Jacob bit his lip and seemed rather nervous, and Harry got a little concerned and led the younger boy into the living room. He sat down on the arm of the couch before he asked.

"Is something wrong?"

"Not exactly, there's just something I have to tell you. You know the stories about our tribe?" Harry nodded, and Jake continued. "Well, they are true. Me, and two others in the tribe, are werewolfs." Harry's eyes widened as he thought about it. It wasn't really that surprising and some of the kids on the rez were huge, so it would explain a lot.

"Okay, I get that, but why are you telling me this?" Harry frowned as he hoped everything was all right and that they hadn't figured out about magic somehow. And then he realised that Jake was probably not supposed to talk about this.

"Okay, you see, the thing is... we can imprint on someone, to find the perfect mate," Harry gave another nod of understanding. "and I've imprinted on you."

Harry felt a shock go through him just as the doorbell rang again. He got up in somewhat of a haze and shook off his shock as he reached the hallway. Harry knew it was impossible for Jake to have imprinted on him, he just wasn't sure how to make the teenager understand that.

As he opened the door, Edward Cullen was standing in front of him, and he almost groaned. Wasn't one creature enough for one night.

"Mr. Cullen! Can I help you?" Harry couldn't help but sound clipped as he was rather frustrated.

"Well... I was wondering if I could come in?" The whine was obvious in Mr. Cullens voice, and Harry almost groaned again, but let him into the hallway. Harry looked at his student impatiently, and the Vampire started to talk.

"Well, you see... I know you know that I'm a Vampire." At Harry's nod he continued. "You probably then also know that I only eat animals, a so called veggie vampire." Another nod. "Well, the thing is that we have mates. And I found mine. Your my mate." Harry swore inside his head. How the hell could this happen, and how in the world had Harry gotten either boy to thing he belonged to them. With a hard look on his face he led Mr. Cullen into the living room, and as they walked in, Jake stood up from his seat on the sofa with a hopeful expression. When he saw Mr. Cullen, he growled and at the Vampire's answering growl, Harry qiuckly bound them with magical ropes to each their kitchen chair and put up a shield in between them.

"Now, I believe that for some reason, you both think I am your mate. First I want to know why you would think such a thing." Both creatures started talking on the same time, and Harry stopped them with a hand. "Jake, you go first."

Jake squirmed a little, but looked certain of himself and started talking. "Well, when you first came to visit us, I was instantly attracted to you, and I have never liked a guy before. You were funny and kind and I liked you a lot. And then I turned to a wolf and Sam told me about the Imprinting thing, and I was sure that it had to be you. I wanted to see you all the time, and wanted your attention." Jake smiled at Harry as he finished.

"That's it?" Harry asked the young boy with an emotionless voice and turned to Mr. Cullen at the nod he got.

"Mr. Cullen. Your turn."

"When I saw you the first time, you fascinated me. I can usually read thoughts, but I couldn't read yours and I felt like I just had to get to know you. You were an enigma to me and the more I got to know the more I wanted to know. And then you told me to go feed, and you touched me without flinching, and I just knew it had to be you."

"You done?" Harry spoke in the same emotionless voice, and he rubbed his face in his hands before looking at the two boys.

"Listen. Jake, I like you and think you are a great guy, but what you are explaining are not an imprinting. It's a crush. As for not liking guys before, have you liked any girls? You are probably just going through your puberty. I am sorry, but I am not your mate, you are at least ten years younger than I am. It just doesn't work that way." At Jake lost and Mr. Cullens smug look, Harry turned to the Vampire. "And you. Just because you can't read my thoughts, doesn't mean I'm your mate. You have been stalking me at school and at home the last six months, and if you don't quit it, I will report you. Being intriguing does not make a mate. Everything you have said can be explained by one thing. My magic. I am a wizard, and thus touching you doesn't bother me, and I have met vampires were, which is why I knew what you and your family is. I block my mind with magic, which is why you can't read my mind." He went back to looking at both of them. "Besides..." But he was cut off by a sound from the stairs behind him, and he turned around. He smiled when he saw a face he hadn't seem for months now coming down the stairs. His chiselled face, beautiful grey eyes and soft blond hair made Harry's heart clench in longing and gave him a rather hard member. He walked to Draco with a huge smile and they had a short snogging session; it had been months since last time.

"Besides," Draco's drawl was as welcome as the snogging had been. "Harry is married, and all ready has a mate."

Harry turned in his husbands arms, so that he was facing the two visitors again. Their shock was obvious and Harry gave them a small smile. "Draco has been finishing his degree back in England, and I needed to get away a little, so I decided to come here. But I have resigned my position as your teacher. Six months was enough for me." He gave a twich with his hand and their bonds were off. They were thrown out of the house, and as the door closed behind them, they heard Harry moaning, and seconds later all that was left on the doorstep was the rags of Jacob's clothes.


End file.
